The Sweetest Moment
by kp83
Summary: Work has been hard on Brittany, so Santana gives her a surprise to help her feel better. Brittana Fluff!


**The Sweetest Moment**

Brittany sighed in relief when she walked into her apartment. She had had a long day. Actually, that was an understatement; it was more like she'd been having a long couple of months. This was her first year teaching, and she was enjoying it immensely, but with twenty-four kindergarteners, fifteen boys and nine girls, it could be a handful at times, and some days she came home utterly exhausted. Thankfully, she had the next two and a half weeks off and she planned to spend her whole winter break relaxing.

"Hey, Babe." Santana chirped, smiling brightly as she came into the living room from the bedroom to greet her wife. "How was it today?"

"Fun, but very tiring. The kids were so excited about being off school that I could hardly get them to calm down enough to get through the day." Brittany said with a small smile and she leaned into Santana to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, the stress of Brittany's day started to melt and she hummed into the kiss.

When they parted, Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead. "I know just the thing to make you feel better. Why don't you go take a relaxing bath while I pick up dinner, and then after we eat, we can snuggle on the couch while we watch a movie?"

"That sounds great. Thank you." Brittany cooed, and gave Santana a soft kiss on her lips before she retreated into their bedroom.

Once the water was drawn, Brittany stripped out of her clothes, leaving them on the bathroom floor for the time being, because she was too tired to walk back into the bedroom to put them in the laundry basket. She slipped into the hot water and sighed in contentment as the water covered her body, relaxing her completely.

A few minutes later, Santana popped her head into the bathroom door, "Babe, do you want anything from the store while I'm out."

"Yeah, a box of Dots and a bag of gummy bears. I feel like having some junk food."

Santana laughed. "Okay. Breadstix take-away or Sushi?"

"Breadstix!" Brittany answered immediately. Pasta was her comfort food and while she hadn't had a bad day, she was still in the mood for it.

"Same as usual?"

"Of course." Brittany giggled. She always ordered the same thing. She could probably count on one hand the amount of times she ordered something different.

"Okay, I'll call out for it now. Love you."

"Love you too, San." Brittany cooed and puckered her lips, indicating that she wanted another kiss.

Santana smiled at her and gave her a lingering kiss.

When they parted, Brittany had a dreamy look on her face. "Hurry back to me."

"I will." Santana said, before she gathered up Brittany's laundry from the bathroom floor, and left to order their food.

-()-()-()-()-

When Santana returned with their dinner, she found Brittany laid out on the couch in her pajamas. "Hey." She said as she closed the door with her foot. Her hands were full with plastic bags that contained more than their take-out and Brittany's candy.

"Hey. What did you end up buying?" Brittany asked as she lifted her head enough to see Santana.

"Oh, just some random things we needed." Santana said. "It's not much. I'll put this away, and then plate the food. You wanna eat in here and get a jump start on our movie?"

"Sure." Brittany said and laid her head down again.

"Okay cool. I'll just be a few minutes."

Brittany took those few minutes to rest her eyes. When Santana came back into the living room, she had two plates of pasta and she set them down on the coffee table.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked Brittany.

"Um, I'll just take a glass of wine."

"White?"

"Sure."

Santana nodded and returned to the kitchen. Brittany sat up and walked over to their movie collection. She picked out a Christmas movie and popped it in the player.

"What're we watching tonight?" Santana asked when she returned with their wine.

"The Grinch with Jim Carrey." Brittany answered. "I thought it would be fun to watch."

"Oh cool. I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Me either."

They ate their dinner in-between watching their movie and talking about their days. After they finished eating, Santana took their dishes into the kitchen, and when she returned to the couch, she handed Brittany her candy and pulled her feet into her lap so she could give her a foot rub.

"San, that feels great. Thank you." Brittany breathed out gratefully. She loved it when Santana rubbed her feet.

"No problem." Santana said with a smile.

Santana rubbed Brittany's feet and lower legs for the rest of the movie, and by that time, Brittany was completely exhausted. Even the sugar from her candy wasn't enough to give her a second wind. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I can hardly keep my eyes open." She said with a yawn and pulled her feet out of Santana's lap.

"Okay. I'm just going to clean up, and then I'll join you in a bit."

"Alright. Love you. Thanks for being so sweet tonight." Brittany said and kissed Santana before she trudged into the bedroom. She practically fell into bed, and she couldn't help but sigh contently. She felt so comfortable, and once the blankets were wrapped around her, she was out.

-()-()-()-()-

The next morning, Brittany woke up on her own, without the assistance of an alarm clock, and she noticed that she had slept almost three hours longer than she was used to sleeping during the workweek. She rolled over to cuddle into Santana, fully intending to go back to sleep, but she wasn't there, which was unusual, because Brittany always woke up before Santana, even on days that they could sleep as late as they wanted.

"Honey?" Brittany called out, instead of getting up. She was so comfortable in her bed; she didn't want to get out of it quite yet.

A few moments later Santana came into the bedroom. "Hey, Sleepyhead, you want something to eat or drink? I made coffee, but if you want, I can make you some tea." She offered, because Brittany didn't always drink coffee.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm good; thanks. Come cuddle with me." She cooed and flipped the blanket back on Santana's side of the bed.

"Okay, give me just a minute. I have something for you." She said and disappeared.

Brittany wondered what it could be and why Santana was giving it to her now when Christmas was only four days away. When Santana returned, she had a small box cradled carefully in her arms. She sat on the bed next to Brittany and set the box down in-between them.

"Why are you giving me this now?" Brittany asked sitting up.

"I was going to wait until Christmas morning, but after the semester you've had, I thought you would like it a few days early."

"So it's a gift for surviving the semester?" Brittany joked.

Santana giggled. "If you wanna think of it that way, sure, but I like to think of it as your new stress reliever."

"Aww, San, you're the best stress reliever I could ever ask for." Brittany said and leaned over the box to give Santana a kiss. "I don't need anything else but you."

"I know, but this is going to help, and I think you might change your mind about only needing me when you see what it is."

"Now I'm curious and a little nervous?" Brittany chirped and looked down at the box. She noticed that it wasn't wrapped; it was a decorative box, with a fancy top, that wasn't on all the way. It had a small opening, but it was too small for her to see what was inside. "The box is pretty." She said, looking up at Santana.

"Well, I know how much you like pretty things."

"I do." Brittany said with a smile. "Okay, here it goes." She said and pulled the top off, revealing a Siamese kitten with a pink bow tied to its tiny pink collar.

Brittany gasped in surprise and carefully pulled the kitten out of the box, curing it into her chest and cradling it with both hands. "Oh my god, Santana!" She excitedly whispered, because she didn't want her excitement to startle the kitten. "She's so small. I love her so much!"

Santana giggled. "See, I told you."

Tears of joy started to pool in Brittany's eyes. She was so happy, and her heart was bursting with love for her new baby, and her wonderful and thoughtful wife. "I love her and I love you so so much!" She cheered and leaned over, kissing Santana deeply. "I love you!" She said again, when she pulled back, because all she could think about was how in love she was. She looked down to her little bundled and scratched behind her ears. "I love you too, little one. We're going to take the best care of you, and you're always going to be loved and wanted. You're our baby now."

"What're you going to name her?" Santana asked.

"I don't know!" Brittany chirped. "We should name her together."

"Okay." Santana said, happy to be included. She thought about it for a minute, "How about Vanessa, like Vanessa Williams, she has pretty blue eyes like hers."

Brittany thought about it. "No, I don't think it fits. Maybe Cameron, like Cameron Diaz. She has pretty blue eyes too, and we could call her Cami for short?"

"Hmm, maybe." Santana said flatly. She wasn't feeling that name either.

They continued to think about a name as they showered their new kitten with affection.

"You know, her eyes are so beautiful. They remind me of a topaz necklace that my mom has." Brittany said as she rubbed under the kitten's chin.

Santana shifted closer to Brittany and ran her hand down the kitten's back. "Yeah, they do look like little gems." She said, and then it hit her. "Hey, what do you think of Gemma?"

"Hmm." Brittany hummed in interest. "I like it, but let's ask her if she likes it." She said and then lifted the kitten up to her face. "Hey, little one, how do you feel about the name Gemma? Is that your name?"

The kitten mewed and Brittany giggled, nuzzling her nose into the kitten's neck. "I think she likes it!"

"I think so too. Gemma Lopez-Pierce. I like the sound of that!" Santana chirped and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"San, we have our first baby!" Brittany happily cheered and then when the reality of the situation set in for her, and she got a serious look on her face. "Oh my goodness, we have a kitten and nothing for her! We've got to go to the store and get food, and litter, and toys, and-"

"I bought it all already." Santana interrupted her with an amused smile. "I bought it all last night while I was out and put it in the kitchen."

"You did? But, I didn't see a bag of food or litter in those bags last night." Brittany said, slightly confused.

"I left them in the trunk of my car so you wouldn't see them. I brought them in this morning when I went to pick up Gemma. I also called the vet's office and made an appointment for her on Monday morning. That way she gets her physical and shots right before they close for the holidays."

"I love you so much. You're going to be a great cat mommy." Brittany cooed and kissed Santana softly.

As the kiss lingered, Gemma mewed in-between them, breaking them apart. Santana laughed, "Okay, I get it, you want attention." She said playfully and ran her hand down the kitten's back.

"Do you wanna hold her, Mama?" Brittany offered and Santana smiled at her new name.

"Sure." Santana said, reaching out for Gemma, and cradled her in the crook of her arm like she would a human baby. "Hey." She cooed to the kitten and tickled her belly. "We're partners now; you and me, okay. When your mommy comes home from school tired and stressed, it's our job to make it better, you got that?" She said and Gemma mewed again, wrapping her front paws around Santana's fingers.

Brittany giggled. "I think she understands."

"Of course she does. You're a smart little girl, aren't ya?" Santana said to Gemma in baby talk and Gemma mewed back.

Brittany smiled as she watched her wife and her new baby talk to each other. She could tell that Santana loved their little kitten as much as she did, and that warmed her heart. As the seconds ticked by, Brittany was falling further in love with Santana and Gemma, and she felt a happy tear roll down her cheek, because she was sure that she was witnessing the sweetest moment of her life so far. It was magical and she knew that this moment would be one memory that she would never ever forget.

-()-()-()-()-

**A/N**: I know I should be working on the next chapter of 'Life Changer' and it's not Christmas time, but this little ball of fluff wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to type it out. I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading and feedback is welcomed!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Glee' or any copyrighted material or products that are mentioned in this story.


End file.
